the_gazettefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ruki
|Obraz = BIHc64PK_400x400.jpg |Tytuł1 = Miejsce urodzenia |Zawartość1 = Prefektura Kanagawa |Tytuł2 = Data urodzenia |Zawartość2 = 1 lutego 1982 |Tytuł3 = Wiek |Zawartość3 = 38 |Tytuł4 = Grupa krwi |Zawartość4 = B |Tytuł5 = Relacje |Zawartość5 = Rodzice, starszy brat Kai, Uruha, Aoi, Reita, Kaolu Asanuma (współpracownicy, przyjaciele) |Tytuł6 = Poprzednie zespoły |Zawartość6 = Mikoto Ma'die Kusse Kar+te=zyAnose |Tytuł7 = Rola w zespole |Zawartość7 = Wokalista tekściarz |Tytuł8 = Powiązanie z zespołem |Zawartość8 = 2002-obecnie |Tytuł9 = Przydomek |Zawartość9 = Ruki (ルキ / 流鬼) }} Ruki to wokalista i główny autor tekstów w zespole the GazettE. Historia Urodził się pierwszego lutego 1982 roku w mieście Shounan (prefektura Kanagawa). Jest drugim dzieckiem państwa Matsumoto. Ma brata starszego o dziewięć lat. Ruki sam przyznaje, że był okropny dzieckiem, kompletnie nie przestrzegał zasad ustalanych przez rodziców, za co nie raz oberwał. Miał nawet zakaz oglądania telewizji czy słuchania muzyki. Obchodził te zakazy oglądając w nocy horrory po ciemku i na słuchawkach lub wkradając się do pokoju brata. Jego rodzice chcieli wychować dobre dziecko, więc od najmłodszych lat wysyłali go na dodatkowe zajęcia z kaligrafii, matematyki oraz na basen. W podstawówce uwielbiał „Rambo” i „RoboCopa”, więc za pieniądze „na przekąski” kupował sobie w tajemnicy przed rodzicami bronie takie, jakie mieli jego „idole”. W tym okresie zaczął też interesować się filmami przedstawiającymi prawdziwe sceny morderstw, tortur i gwałtów. Rodzice wysłali go do prywatnego gimnazjum, mając nadzieję, że mnóstwo zasad szkolnych (m.in. mundurek, zakaz farbowania włosów, itp.) złamie niepokorność syna. Ruki już w pierwszej klasie znalazł sobie dziewczynę z trzeciej klasy, która miała swój własny gang i narkotyzowała się rozpuszczalnikiem. Sam zaczął wtedy palić papierosy i farbować włosy. Miłość do J-rocka zaszczepił w nim starszy brat. W trzeciej klasie gimnazjum został perkusistą zespołu założonego wraz z kolegami. Padło na perkusję, gdyż przegrał w papier-kamień-nożyce. Chciał iść do liceum plastycznego, gdyż marzył o zostaniu rzeźbiarzem lub tatuażystą. Spóźnił się ze złożeniem papierów do wymarzonej szkoły, więc państwo Matsumoto wysłali go do liceum ze złą opinią. Ruki wspomina, że raz był nawet świadkiem, jak jeden z dręczonych uczniów rzuca się na prześladowców z nożem. Od dziecka cierpiał na przepuklinę kręgosłupa, lecz dopiero w pierwszej liceum stało się to na tyle uciążliwe, że poddał się operacji. W końcu został zawieszony w prawach ucznia za palenie. Rzucił szkołę pół roku przed maturą. To spowodowało kolejną awanturę z rodzicami, a w konsekwencji – jego ucieczkę z domu. Choć porzucił swój krzykliwy wizerunek i zapuścił kozią bródkę, powrócił do visual-kei. Na jednym z muzycznych festiwali w Jokohamie poznał dwójkę przyjaciół – Ryouki’ego (basista) i Kyouki’ego (gitarzysta) z kapeli Karasu. Zaprzyjaźnili się i niedługo potem założyli razem zespół Ma'die Kusse. Takanori – wtedy jako Kirua – stosował koncept człowieka liści i był „dziewczyną” w zespole (ze względu na swój wygląd). Ma'die Kusse rozpadło się wkrótce potem z powodu różnicy zdań. W 2001 roku wraz z Ryoukim, Kyoukim, Sakim i Kannonem założył zespół Lie:Chirs, który niedługo potem zmienił nazwę na Galactic Nobula Kar+te=zyAnose. Jeszcze wtedy Ruki był perkusistą i pełnił rolę "dziewczyny" (ze względu na swój wygląd) oraz stosował koncept "człowieka liści". Jednak Kar+te=zyAnose rozpadło się 28-go października tego samego roku, gdyż Kyouki stwierdził, że Ruki ma ładny głos i ten uparł się, że chce śpiewać, Saki i Kannon odeszli. Na początku the GazettE nie szło im najlepiej. Ruki’ego nachodziły myśli, że najlepiej byłoby rozwiązać zespół, ale postanowili, że przez rok będą próbować się wybić. Popadali w coraz to większe długi. Wytwórnia Matina padła pod koniec 2002 roku. Yune odszedł pod koniec stycznia 2003 roku. Kai – ich fan – był jedynym kandydatem na miejsce perkusisty. Miał być rozwiązaniem tymczasowym, a jednak, został na stałe i stał się liderem. Pod swoje skrzydła przyjęło ich PSCompany. W tym okresie rodzice Ruki’ego zadzwonili do niego, by powiedzieć mu, że się go wyrzekają. Jednak kilka miesięcy później menadżer oznajmił mu, że dzwoni jego mama. Ruki nie chciał odebrać, obawiając się kolejnej kłótni, ale menadżer nie ustąpił. Mama spytała go po prostu: „Jak się miewasz?” i powiedziała, że martwili się: ona i ojciec. Okazało się, że wytwórnia przez ten cały czas wysyłała im ich płyty, wywiady, zdjęcia, bilety na koncerty. Raz zdarzyło się nawet, że państwo Matsumoto byli na pod halą wcześniej niż obsługa. Takanori powiedział, że na starość chce móc się nimi zaopiekować, kupić dom i samochód, i nim jego tata umrze, chce móc powiedzieć mu: „Byłem dobrym synem”. W 2005 roku zdechł jego pies. Niedługo potem pod opiekę przygarnął szczeniaka rasy Chihuahua, którego nazwał Koron. Mówi, że w domu nie może ćwiczyć śpiewu, bo Koron się go boi, gdy „krzyczy”. Często do niego mówi i bawi się z nim, a wieczorem, gdy słyszy stukot pazurów o parkiet, jako że ma niskie łóżko, wyciąga do niego rękę i Koron wskakuje mu na łóżko, i tak śpią. Podczas wizyty w Niemczech (2006) spytany o to, co go inspiruje, odpowiedział'': ''„Często inspirują mnie smutne rzeczy, o których słyszę w wiadomościach, takie jak wojna czy morderstwa.”. W 2007 roku, gdy dziennikarz zapytał o „CALM ENVY”, wynikła ciekawa wymiana zmian. Dziennikarz spytał, czy nie jest mu ciężko pisać z punktu widzenia kobiet, bo robi to dość często. Ruki odpowiedział, że nie. Powiedział również, że lubi to robić, ponieważ kobiety są o wiele bardziej emocjonalne od mężczyzn i w ten sposób może wyrazić więcej uczuć. W wywiadzie dla Arena37°C (2009) powiedział: „Nie potrafię pisać tekstów o kłamstwach czy też wymyślonych rzeczach. One muszą być o czymś prawdziwym”. Poza tym, w 2009 roku dziennikarz z magazynu Fool’s Mate zapytał Ruki’ego skąd taki pseudonim. Ruki wyjaśnił, że na początku nazywał się Kihiri, lecz chciał być „Rukią”, damskim pierwiastkiem zespołu, ale porzucił ten pomysł, ponieważ taki muzyk już istniał, a on stwierdził, że ルキ (Ruki) jest wystarczająco słodkie. Przy autorze kompozycji jego pseudonim zapisywany jest w kanji jako 流鬼 (odczytywane w kun’yomi dalej jako „Ruki”), które oznacza „obecny/nadchodzący duch/demon”. W 2010 roku podczas letniej trasy Ruki stracił głos. Już przedtem miewał często infekcje i polipy w gardle, jednak tym razem lekarze chcieli go operować, argumentując to tym, że bez operacji ma nikłe szanse na odzyskanie głosu. Nie zgodził się. Wiedział, że operacja nie daje mu stuprocentowej pewności na odzyskanie głosu, a nawet jeśli, może on mu się zmienić, czego nie chciał. Wyleczył się niekonwencjonalnie i 26-go grudnia 2010 roku spełniło się marzenie zespołu – wystąpili w Tokyo Dome. 28-go października 2013 roku wydali album „BEAUTIFUL DEFORMITY”. Podczas występu w Kanazawie, piętnastego listopada Ruki stracił głos. Na swoim Twitterze przepraszał za zaistniałą sytuację, a szesnastego listopada (czasu polskiego) dodał post, że już krzyczy i że podejmie wyzwanie w Hachioji (miejsce ich następnego koncertu). W 2014 roku, w wywiadzie dla magazynu Stuppy! powiedział, że kocha dzieci, ale „niestety nie posiada swoich, więc gdy w windzie apartamentowca, w którym mieszka jest tylko on i dziecko, to do niego macha”. W tym samym wywiadzie przyznał, że kolekcjonuje tradycyjną broń japońską, a w swoim mieszkaniu ma do tego specjalnie przeznaczony pokój. Rok 2014 to również dwa jego nowe przedsięwzięcia: VITAL MATERIAL (firma kosmetyczna) i RAD MARKET (linia ubrań). Dnia 4 kwietnia 2015 r., PSCompany wydało oświadczenie, że Ruki już więcej nie będzie tworzył kosmetyków dla VITAL MATERIAL ze względu na oszustwa, których dopuścił się jego wspólnik. Z kolei w RAD MARKET już druga kolekcja wzbudziła kontrowersje: na jednej z kosmetyczek w rogu widoczna była hitlerowska swastyka. Ruki przeprosił, ale produkt nie został wycofany. W jego trzydzieste piąte urodziny oficjalnie ogłoszono powstanie NIL DUE / NIL UN TOKYO - firmy kosmetyczno-odzieżowej. Jeszcze tego samego dnia Ruki na swoim Twitterze napisał: „ (…) mam teraz przestrzeń, w której mogę wyrazić to, co jest w moim umyśle (…). Nie pozwolę nikomu sobie tego odebrać (…)”. Tuż przed kręceniem teledysku do "UGLY" złamał dwa żebra. Według wersji, którą przedstawiono w Garish Room, stało się to z powodu astmy i przez kaszel towarzyszący jej. W jednej z audycji RADIO JACK oznajmił, że już nie pali. Jednak po chwili powiedział, że pali e-papierosy, bo te nie śmierdzą tak, jak zwykłe. Dane personalne Dane osobowe są prywatną sprawą członków zespołu. Na międzynarodowych forach można jednak często natknąć się na informację, iż prawdziwe imię i nazwisko Ruki'ego to 松本 たかのり (Matsumoto Takanori). Wielu japońskich fanów neguje tę informację, twierdząc, że jego prawdziwe dane to 松本 貴之 (Matsumoto Takayuki). Poprzednie zespoły * Mikoto → Ma'die Kusse → Kar+te=zyAnose Charakter Wygląd na przestrzeni lat w zespole Ulubione Wkrótce... Kategoria:Członkowie zespołu Kategoria:Perkusiści